Contact Lenses
by ishiwa kon
Summary: AU. In which, G learned that contact lenses were the best matchmaker.


**Contact Lenses.**

"Let's go buy contact lenses!"

"…what?"

The book in his hand fell onto the floor with a 'thud'. He sat there slowly processing what his best friend had just said, not moving an inch. The person huffed at his friend lack of response. Crossing his hand over his chest, he waited for the redhead inevitable outburst.

"Giotto, why…" the redhead shakily stood up, "IN THE WORLD, WOULD YOU NEED CONTACT LENSES!"

"Glad you asked, G." Giotto smiled brightly at his friend. "Of course I need contact lenses. In case you haven't notice, this is Namimori and my eyes are blue!"

"What does this have to do with Namimori?"

"Honestly G. I thought you were smarter than that." G twitched.

Pointing at his own eyes, Giotto said," Natural blue eyes are rarely seen in Namimori! It attracts a lot of attention. Though, that may be because I'm a foreigner –a handsome foreigner-, but that's not the point. Either way, I'm buying contact lenses!"

"I have RED hair and RED eyes and a TATTOO on my face, but I also attract a lot of attention, but you don't see me complaining!"

"Hmph, that's because you're a narcissist, I'm not!"

"ARGH! You are unbelievable! Glasses! Why don't you try that?" G persuaded. Contact lenses were a big No-No in G's dictionary. Knowing Giotto, he would probably buy all of the contact lenses he liked and after he was done with it, he'd throw it away. However, that wasn't the main issue. G was afraid that while trying those lenses, the blond might get an infection or even worse he'll become blind. Oh, in the name of the God of Clams, he will not let that happen!

"Glasses won't do. They're heavy and they will ruin my image! I do not want to be a nerd." Giotto paused (suddenly he remembered a certain redhead with glasses and his creepy white-haired lover) and added, "No offense of course."

'_Who's the narcissist again?' _G deadpanned.

"Enough chit-chat, let's go G! You're the only one, I can ask for help!"

G raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest. No matter what Giotto say, he still didn't like the idea of contact lenses.

"And why's that?"

"Well, you helped Gokudera-kun with his lenses right?" Giotto beamed.

'_Oh that' _G frowned. It was true that he helped Hayato, BUT it was because he didn't trust his little brother's judgment. It was tough as they argue in every little thing but in the end, they decided green contact lenses. Though, G only let him use contact lenses because he knew that Hayato would be responsible unlike Giotto. Speaking of which, if he was not mistaken Hayato too unexpectedly said that he wanted to wear contact lenses one day. Was there a conspiracy behind his back about contact lenses? Oh, he hoped not.

"We're wasting time! Let's go, G!" Giotto grabbed one of G's arms and dragged him out of the room.

"Are you not going to change your mind about this?" G asked. This was his last attempt of resistance.

"Nope!"

Oh well, G guess he would just have to make sure that Giotto wouldn't get an infection or even worse become blind. That just meant that, G would have to be with Giotto 24/7. Until G was sure that Giotto would get any illness. Even if Giotto were to become annoyed at him.

As long as G makes sure.

* * *

Surprisingly, Giotto only picked one contact lenses. But G had the sneaking suspicion it was because of the brown haired boy who had helped them. The blond was smitten with the boy, the look in his face was obviously obvious. What's more, the boy wore orange contacts so what color did Giotto pick?

It was orange. Typical.

The boy was polite though, albeit a little shy, but polite. G had nothing against the boy. Then, through Giotto blunt approach at the boy, G learned that the boy's name was Sawada Tsunayoshi. It was a nice name, though it reminded him of a certain fish.

"G, Tsunayoshi-kun and I are going somewhere to eat, do you want to join us?" Giotto said while smiling brightly as they exited the shop. The said boy blushed, the way Giotto called him was too intimate! The blond was being too nice to him, sure he had helped choosing contact lenses (seeing them so flustered over contact lenses made him want to help them) but that was all. No need to treat him lunch. Just because Tsuna was dense didn't mean he was stupid.

Lost in thought, Tsuna didn't notice the look Giotto gave to G. Blue eyes narrowed (He hadn't wore the lenses yet) and the blond whispered, _let Tsunayoshi-kun and I have a quality time together._

G rolled his eyes. It was official, Giotto was head over heels for Tsuna.

"No thanks. I need to go somewhere, I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone."

With that, G walked away. The redhead could practically FEEL Giotto's gratitude and Tsuna's embarrassment from behind. Heh, lovebirds indeed.

G knew it was safe to leave Tsuna with Giotto, mainly because he knew Giotto wouldn't hurt the boy. The other reason was because the blond was the kindest person G ever met. Therefore, it was OK.

* * *

Somehow, Giotto and Tsuna began dating with each other. There were some obstacles along the way (Possessive father, grandfather, a stepbrother with an obsession with X, a certain pineapple hair style boy which reminded him of a certain infuriating watermelon man, etc) but thanks to that their relationship was more solid than ever.

G also discovered that the mysterious person his little brother worshiped ever since he was saved was actually Sawada Tsunayoshi. Coincidental much?

Speaking of Hayato, yesterday he finally admitted to G that he was dating a smiley idiot. This made G choke on his food. Apparently, this was also because of contact lenses. Funny huh?

So now G was sitting on a sofa pondering about contact lenses. Maybe he could buy one and find his beloved? He scoffed at the idea, as if.

"G!"

"Huh? What?"

Asari burst into the room with a bright smile. G stared at Asari in bewilderment, what did he want? And did he really have to smile so much, it irked G.

"Let's go buy some contact lenses!"

That's it. There is DEFINETLY some conspiracy behind his back about contact lenses.

* * *

**A/N: Haha. It has been a long time since I wrote a fanfic or even went to fanfiction. With school holiday around the corner I might write another. Btw, I found a LOT of good new fanfics. I love reading them (you might get a review from me :D). If you have a good fanfic in mind please tell me in your review!**

**So Review please! Tell me what you think about this. (if there's some mistakes, please tell me, i will fix it.) this is ONE-SHOT  
**


End file.
